La verdad detrás de la mentira
by SMaris
Summary: Ron, eternamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, haría lo que fuera pr ella. Hermione, destrozada porque su novio la dejó, está decidida a volver con él, y para eso necesita la ayuda de Ron. ¿Aceptará él a pesar de que pueda salir lastimado?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Qué tal? Vuelvo con otra historia y esta pienso seguirla. Estoy bastante entusiasmada con esta idea. Espero que sean buenitos.**

**En fin. En esta historia voy a ignorar que Hermione y Ron se dieron un beso durante la guerra, y también voy a ignorar que Fred se murió. Cieloos! Cómo sufrí con eso!**

**Ellos tienen al rededor de 25 años.**

**Ahora, a la historia!**

**Amor ciego**

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione Granger salió del baño de su habitación envuelta en una toalla. Miró la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche, _17:00_ marcaba el mismo, aún tenía dos horas para arreglarse para su cita, la más importante de todas, pensaba ella.

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su departamento, seguro debía ser su casi hermana pelirroja.

Se apresuró a ir a abrirle, sabía que Ginny era un tanto impaciente.

-Hola, Gin-saludó al castaña al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, amiga-la pelirroja se apresuró a entrar al ver que su amiga estaba con poca ropa-¿A qué se debe tu llamado?-quiso saber.

Hermione sonrió ensanchando su sonrisa al máximo. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

-Será hoy-fue lo único que dijo antes de ir hacia su habitación.

Ginny se quedó en su lugar unos momentos confundida. No entendí lo que su amiga quería decir, pero lo averiguaría. Por lo que la siguió.

-¿Y qué es lo que sucederá hoy?-le preguntó desde el lado de afuera de la habitación.

Se escucharon pasos de acá para allá, pero ninguna respuesta. A los pocos minutos la castaña salía de su habitación vestida con unos jogging y una remera musculosa deportiva, y pasando la toalla por su cabello.

-Haz algo de café, si quieres-le dijo a la pelirroja, quién le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y se encaminó a la cocina. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar demasiado por un chisme.

A los 10 minutos estaban ambas amigas sentadas en la pequeña sala del departamento con café en mano.

La castaña tomó un sorbo demasiado lento.

-¡Cielos! ¡Ya, suéltalo!-le gritó ya desesperada la pelirroja.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y dejó la taza sobre la mesita ratona que tenía frente a ella.

-Alex me llamó hoy al medio día-empezó, y al ver que la pelirroja la miraba con mucha atención, siguió-Para decirme que esta noche pasaría por mi a las siete. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, sobre nuestro futuro-terminó volviendo a mostrar la misma sonrisa de emoción que antes.

La pelirroja la observó con los ojos como platos y luego soltó un gritó de júbilo y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te pedirá matrimonio!

Hermione se rió divertida y nerviosa devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga.

Alex Goodwin era su novio desde la universidad. Era perfecto, _"demasiado perfecto para ser real"_, decía ella siempre. Desde lo atractivo, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos celestes, y con un cuerpo envidiable para muchos, hasta su personalidad; había congeniado al instante con sus padres y amigos, bueno, excepto con Ron, él insistía en que había algo que no estaba bien con ese tipo, pero ella lo ignoraba, era su mejor amigo, sí, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacerle caso.

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer-le dijo Hermione una vez que Ginny la hubo soltado-Encima estaba nervioso mientras hablaba. ¡Pobre! ¡Debe estar muerto de miedo!-exclamó riéndose un poco-Harry también estaba nervioso cuando te pidió que te casaras con él, ¿verdad?

-Creo que hubiese preferido volver a tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort otra vez que pasar por eso.

Ginny y Hermione rieron con fuerza y luego quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Era inevitable pasar por ese silencio cuando se nombraba a Voldemort, los recuerdos de la guerra acudían a ellas.

Hermione decidió ponerle punto final a eso y se puso de pie.

-Y tú, estás aquí para ayudarme a verme más linda que nunca-le dijo la castaña a Ginny en tono demandante pero divertido.

-Has dado con la persona correcta.

La hora y media que quedaba se encerraron en el cuarto para decidir qué era lo más adecuado para esa noche.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, las dos amigas miraban impresionados al espejo del tocador de Hermione.

-Cuando te dije que quedarías preciosa no me imaginé que sería muy cierto-dijo Ginny terminando con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

La aludida todavía no salía de su asombro. Ella no era de las que se pasaban horas frente al espejo arreglándose. Normalmente se ponía lo que consideraba que le quedaba bien y que fuera cómodo, pero más esto último que lo primero. Pero esta vez si que estaba impresionada con ella misma.

Llevaba un vestido hasta media rodilla, de tirantes finitos y color blanco. El pelo lo llevaba suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda y con suaves ondas que le daban un aire angelical. Un poco de maquillaje pero no demasiado y tacones no muy altos.

-Gracias, Gin-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Estaba realmente encantada con el trabajo de su amiga.

-No hay de qué, pero el trabajo no es todo mío. Eres bonita de naturaleza Hermione, sólo había que hacerlo notar-Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa-Y ahora yo me voy que aún no me he arreglado yo y hoy iremos a cenar a la casa de un amigo del trabajo de Harry.

Hermione acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta y se despidió después de darle las gracias otra vez. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Su mirada se posó en la repisa que había a un lado de la puerta, llena de fotos de ella con sus padres y sus amigos.

Había una de su graduación, de cumpleaños de ella, una en particular que era su favorita. Se acercó y la tomó para observarla, como hacía muchas veces. En ella estaban Ginny, Harry, Ron y ella. Tenían 18 años, había sido en el cumpleaños de Harry, el primero lejos de los problemas de la guerra. En la foto, Harry abrazaba a Ginny cariñosamente. Sonrió por eso, estaba muy feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran juntos, se lo merecían. Luego Ron le hacía cosquillas a ella haciéndola reír tanto que casi se cae, excepto porque Ron la sostenía de la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos para que no lo hiciera. Se miró a ellos dos y sintió algo en su estómago. Lo alegó al hecho de que estaba nerviosa porque su novio se lo propondría esa noche. ¿Era lo que se debía después de unos 5 años de relación, no? Además, lo amaba ¿Cierto?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar aquello porque sonó su móvil.

-Ron ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Hermione luego de leer que era él quién llamaba.

-Bien, Mione ¿y tú?-él era el único que le decía Mione. Alex decía que era un apodo tonto, pero a ella le encantaba. ¿O le encantaba que él le dijera así?

-Eh… Bien-contestó al fin-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Haces algo esta noche? Tengo entradas para ver Otello-le dijo el ojiazul, sabía que su amiga querría ir a verla, por eso era a la primera a la que llamaba.

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Gracias! Pero no puedo, he quedado con Alex-lamentaba mucho decirle que no, ir al teatro le encantaba. Ir a ver Otello, mucho mejor.

-Alex, claro, debía saberlo-su voz sonó un poco decepcionada-Bueno, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

-¿Por qué no invitas a alguien más?-no entendía por qué una parte de ella deseaba que dijera que no iría, que se quedaría en su casa.

-Sí, supongo que Shannon no hará nada.

Hermione sintió una punzada de celos. Pero rápidamente se explicó que era porque esa tipa no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no era del tipo de él.

-Bueno, suerte esta noche entonces. Nos veremos mañana para cenar en lo de mi hermana-le dijo Ron aún sonando algo desganado.

-Sí, claro-le dijo ella, pensando en que iría con muy buenas noticias seguro-Nos vemos ahí. Y gracias por la invitación, en serio siento no poder ir.

-No te preocupes, adiós.

-Adiós.

En cuanto colgó tocaron la puerta de su casa, debía ser él.

-¡En un segundo!-le dijo mientras tomaba un abrigo, a pesar de estar en verano por la noche hacía algo de fresco.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Alex, que estaba apoyado contra el muro en frente de su puerta, lucía algo nervioso. Hermione sonrió con ternura por eso.

-Hola-le dijo suavemente esperando su reacción al verla.

-Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó él, sin prestarle mínima atención a lo que vestía su novia.

Esto le pareció muy raro a la castaña, dado que él siempre era muy atento y siempre le decía lo bonita que estaba. Se auto convenció de que debían ser los nervios. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que algo no marchaba bien. Quiso no prestarle atención a aquello, eran los nervios, sí, los nervios no te dejan pensar con claridad.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino desde el departamento de la castaña hasta el parquecito que estaba a unas pocas calles de ahí.

Aquello no iba bien. Eso no era romántico. Aquel lugar no era tan lindo. Como mínimo ella esperaba que la llevara al lugar donde tuvieron su primera cita, o donde le dijo lo que sentía por ella. No a aquel parque medio abandonado. No, aquello no estaba bien.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó Hermione, ya cansada de tanto silencio.

Alex la miró unos momentos y se puso más nervioso si eso se podía. Se retorcía las manos violentamente y sudaba.

-De acuerdo, me cansé-dijo Hermione deteniéndose de golpe. Tomó por el hombro a Alex e hizo que la enfrentase-Vas a decirme lo que tengas para decirme en este instante-le ordenó, empezaba a enojarse.

Alex tomó aire y luego pareció que fuera a decir algo pero sólo volvió a soltar el aire. Volvió a tomarlo y miró decididamente a Hermione a los ojos.

-Esto no puede seguir, Hermione. Lo nuestro no va más.

* * *

**Que feo que te dejen así!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! En el próximo ya aparece Ron!**

**No les va a costar nada dejar un rr! Por faa!!**

**Besos!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Cómo podrán apreciar, le cambié el título al fic gracias a alguien que me avisó que ya había una que se llamaba así. Por las dudas no quería crear confusiones.

Ahora sí, quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron, y a los que no (no me ofendo si lo quieren hacer =P ) por leera y agergarla a sus favoritos y alertas.

Estoy también encantada con el recibimiento que tuvo la historia. La verdad no me lo esperaba. Y espero que así siga.

Quiero acñarar también que me di cuenta que para esta historia sí voy a necesitar que Fred haya muerto. Detesto que sea así, de hecho estoy enojada con Rowling por eso, pero bueno. Antes había dicho que iba a hacer de cuenta que no, pero necesito que sí lo esté.

Ahora voy a responder a algunos comentarios que no pude responder:

**Lily:** ¡_La verdad que sí! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso!? ¡Un momento! ¡Yo lo escribí! Sí, ya sé cómo se le ocurre, jaja. Pero sí, pobrecita, es espantoso que te hagan eso. Me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora en el próximo cap ya vemos a nuestro adorado, aclamado y venerado Ron jajaja. ¿Acaso nos gusta? ¡No! ¿A quién? ¿A mi? Jaja.. De nuevo gracias, por el comentario ¡y por darme ganas de escribir otra vez!_

**paqui: **_Sí, los planes para esa noche se le frustraron, pobrecito! Y sçi, la verdad es que yo me quedo con una noche frustrada antes que con el abandono, encima cuando tus espectativas están al máximo! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, al principio del capítulo anterior lo había aclarado, pero no tengo problema en volver a repetirlo; voy a ignorar que se dieron un beso. ¡Gracias por haber comentado!_

Ahora sí, los dejo con este capítulo. Perdón que no sea largo, pero juro que me senté enfrente de la computadora intentando hacerlo más largo pero... Simplemente no salía y quedó esto.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

La verdad detrás de la mentira

Capítulo 2

Para nada pensó que esa noche terminaría así. Él entrando a un departamento (que no era el suyo) con una rubia colgando de su cuello más que dispuesta a pasar la noche con él.

No, para nada era lo que planeó. Había hecho lo posible por conseguir esas entradas, sabiendo que su "mejor amiga" se moriría por ir. Pero se había olvidado, como siempre, de Alex.

Ya iban 5 años y algo más que aquel tipo salía con ella y todavía no se acostumbraba. Bueno, está bien, lo admitiría, no quería acostumbrarse, no le gustaba él, sabía que terminaría haciéndola sufrir. Ella era muy especial, se merecía algo mejor. Que la amara incondicionalmente, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

Un jalón en su camisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Shannon estaba ardiendo.

La verdad era que si le preguntaban qué quería hacer esa noche, darse un revolcón con ella no era lo primero que se le hubiera ocurrido, pero se dio., y ahí estaba.

Shannon se colgó de su cintura enroscando sus piernas. Ron la sostuvo con sus brazos de mientras que se dirigía a la habitación, claro que sabía dónde estaba, no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar.

La colocó en la cama con cuidado y repartiendo besos por su cuello bajó la cremallera del vestido rosa que usaba la chica, demasiado rosa para su gusto.

-Oh, Ron…- Shannon gimió muy quedo en cuanto sintió las manos del pelirrojo rozar su piel.

Ron abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó el gemido y lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejaron en shock. Debajo de él estaba su castaña amiga en ropa interior, respirando agitadamente con los labios entre abiertos y la mirada nublada de deseo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar el triple de rápido y sintió el deseo ponerle la piel de gallina.

-¿Ron?-la voz de Shannon volvió a sacarlo de ensoñación.

Parpadeó un par de veces y la figura de Hermione se transformó de nuevo en la de Shannon. Debía haber supuesto que era una alucinación. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, y comenzaba a preocuparle que sucediera cada vez más seguido.

Enojado consigo mismo volvió a atacar el cuello de la rubia quien volvió a gemir de sorpresa y agrado.

Mientras que Ron besaba los senos de la rubia sobre el sostén, ésta le desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo su mano para ir directo al objeto de su deseo.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué es eso?-Shannon sacó la mano en un acto reflejo al sentir una vibración extraña.

-Es mi móvil-le dijo Ron, mientras lo sacaba del pantalón y miraba quién le llamaba.

-No irás a contestar, ¿o sí?-le preguntó la rubia juguetonamente.

-Es Hermione-fue lo único que dijo antes de contestar-Mione ¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó, preocupado porque su amiga lo llamara a esa hora, cuando se suponía que debía estar en su cita con su novio.

-_Ron ¿Estás ocupado?_-Su voz sonaba quebrada por el enojo y el llanto.

Ron miró a Shannon antes de contestar.

-No. ¿Qué sucede?

Shannon bufó con evidente molestia y comenzó a vestirse, haciendo demasiado ruido.

-_¿Estás con alguien?_-le preguntó Hermione. Los ruidos eran muy evidentes.

-No te preocupes, no es nada-sabía que con esa declaración tendría que borrar el número y la dirección de Shannon, pero qué podía hacer, era Hermione.

-_¿Estás en tu casa?_

-Eh… No, pero en seguida llego-dijo mientras rápidamente se acomodaba la ropa.

Shannon estaba sentada al borde de la cama de brazos cruzados, con una mirada divertida y molesta.

-Si llegas antes que yo, ya sabes dónde está la llave.

-_Gracias_-fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de colgar.

-O sea, piensas dejar una noche de lo que seguro iba a ser una magnífica sesión de sexo ¿por ella?-le preguntó visiblemente enfadada.

-Lo siento, algo no anda bien, y soy su amigo-le dijo Ron, a modo de disculpa.

-Mira, si de algo estoy segura, es que no todos los amigos hacen eso.

-Pues yo sí-le dijo el ojiazul, comenzando a molestarse él. ¿No podía entender que él haría lo que fuera por su amiga?

-¡Oh, por Merlín!-dijo Shannon de pronto mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como quien recién se da cuenta de algo que era demasiado evidente-¡Estás enamorado de ella!-exclamó con sorpresa.

-No sé de qué hablas-le contestó Ron comenzando a sonrojarse.

Shannon se puso de pie y se enfrentó a él.

-Es eso-le dijo acusándolo con el dedo índice-Es por eso que siempre que te llama acudes a ella como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Ron decidió ignorarla y se encaminó hacia la puerta del departamento seguido de cerca por la rubia.

-Y no me lo estás negando-continuó con vos cantarina.

Ron abrió la puerta y Shannon la cerró antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, y se colocó entre esta y el pelirrojo.

-Confiésalo-le dijo con los ojos como rendijas.

-Hasta los huesos-le dijo resignado-¿Ya puedo irme?-le preguntó, deseoso por huir de ese interrogatorio. Jamás había admitido delante de nadie que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Harry lo sabía porque… Simplemente lo sabía y con una mirada había bastado para dejar en claro que era cierto y listo, y su hermana lo sabía por chusma, porque sabía cómo manipular a Harry para que le contara hasta lo que no sabía.

-En ese caso-le dijo Shannon mientras se hacía a un lado y le abría la puerta-Mucha suerte con ella-le dijo sonando medio triste-Lamento mucho que no volvamos a vernos, pero prefiero no involucrarme con tipos enamorados-le aclaró.

Ron simplemente le sonrió y se desapareció. Fuera del departamento ya no había barreras.

Se apareció en un callejón a dos calles de su departamento en Londres. No era la gran cosa, pero vivía cómodo y bien.

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies, y que gracias a un entrenamiento dirario era muy rápido, y enseguida estuvo en su edificio. No quiso esperar el ascensor y se apareció en el piso donde estaba su departamento.

Abrió la puerta y en seguida alguien se colgó de su cuello y lo único que escuchaba eran sollozos.

Hermione lloraba sin parar sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, quien sin dejar de abrazarla se sentó en el sofá haciendo que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a simplemente abrazarla y mecerla, para que se calmara. No podía dejar de sentirse una horrible persona por estar disfrutando de tenerla así entre sus brazos. Pero en seguida lo sacó de su mente al razonar la situación.

Su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba, derramando lágrimas la misma noche en la que se suponía tenía una cita con su novio.

Sintió la ira recorriendo su ser al pensar que ese mal nacido tenía la culpa. Su cuerpo se tensó y la castaña sintió aquello.

Se separó de su amigo y con los ojos llorosos se enfrentó a la realidad de que su amigo había tenido razón, él iba a terminar lastimándola.

-Me dejó-fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a enterrarse en su cuello a sollozar.

Ron cerró puños con fuerza y estuvo tentado a decirle que se lo había advertido, pero sabía que no era lo que ella quería escuchar en ese momento.

Contó hasta 10 como alguna vez Harry le enseñara a hacer cuando el enojo lo invadía y luego se dedicó a seguir abrazando a su amiga hasta que el llanto cesase.

-¿Te dijo por qué?-le preguntó una vez Hermione se hubiera recompuesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y con la boca hecha un puchero, como una niña pequeña a la que le quitan su juguete preferido. A Ron eso le enterneció y tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

Por un lado le alegraba que no estuviera más con aquél tipejo, lo odiaba, desde el día en que se había acercado a ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, odiaba a cualquiera que se le acercase. Pero lo ponía mal que estuviera llorando y seguramente con el corazón roto.

No podía negar que se veía adorable, ahí, sentada en sus piernas abrazándolo completamente abatida y débil, entregada a sus brazos para consolarla. Le provocaba unas ganas tremendas de besarla y hacerla suya en ese preciso instante.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos odiándose por tenerlos en ese momento en el que su amiga más lo necesitaba.

-No me dijo nada-dijo Hermione a penas audiblemente y con voz temblorosa, como si fuese a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento-Simplemente que lo nuestro no podía ser. Que no iba más-y en efecto rompió en llanto-Sé… Sé… Que… Me lo… Habías dicho-decía entrecortadamente-¡Y yo por estúpida no te escuché!-terminó llorando con más fuerza.

A Ron se le estrujaba el corazón al escucharla así de destrozada.

-Ya… Ya… Eso no importa ahora-le decía Ron mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello. Le encantaba lo suave que se sentía, y el olor a jazmines que siempre emanaba de él.

Volvió a reprenderse por pensar en esas cosas mientras Hermione sufría.

-Es un idiota-le susurró, en plan de hacerle sentir mejor-No sabe lo que tenía a su lado. Se ha perdido a la mujer más maravillosa que existe. Eres demasiado para él-le dijo.

Hermione de golpe se separó de Ron y se puso de pie mirándolo como si la gran verdad fuera revelada ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó, de pronto dejando de llorar.

-Que eres demasiado para él-le repitió Ron, sin entender la reacción de su amiga.

-No, eso no. Antes-le dijo con urgencia.

-¿Que no sabe la clase de mujer que se perdió?-le preguntó, esperando que fuera eso porque de otra cosa no se acordaba. ¡Ah, sí! Que era un idiota, pero eso ya se daba por sabido.

-¡El hombre nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido!-exclamó la castaña haciendo sobresaltar a Ron-¡Eso es! ¡Él no sabe que me ama!

-¿Eh?-Ron no entendía nada. ¿De qué hablaba su amiga?

-Es eso, Ron. ¿No lo ves?-esta vez más calmada se sentó al lado de su pelirrojo amigo-Hace cinco años y algo que salimos, es demasiado tiempo. A lo mejor necesita darse cuenta que sin mi no puede vivir-continuaba con su explicación muy emocionada-Si él ve que yo ya no estoy ahí con él, que ya no me puede tener. ¡Entonces se va a dar cuenta!-volvió a exclamar emocionada.

Ron la miró con las cejas enarcadas. Su amiga se había vuelto loca.

-Y tú vas a ayudarme-le dijo luego señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-¿Yo?-le preguntó más confundido que antes-¿Y cómo voy a poder ayudarte yo?-le preguntó y de pronto se puso ceñudo-No voy a irle a pedir que vuelva contigo, si es eso lo que pretendes.

-No, eso no-le dijo Hermione-Tienes que fingir que ahora eres mi novio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi este capítulo. Y otra vez perdonen que sea corto, pero mi imaginación es un tanto limitada, je.

El próximo capítulo ya lo pondré en proceso. No sé si lo aclaré antes, pero mi hermano estudia arquitectura y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dibujando en la compu, así que va a haber días en los que no tenga acceso a ella, así que no sé cuánto vaya a tardar ahora porque tiene la entrega final de un proyecto el jueves y lo más problable es que se la pase metido en la pc estos días.

De todas formas sepan que no los abandonaré, porque esta historia me encanta y no me gusta hacerlos esperar.

Espero que me hagan saber lo que les pareció el capítulo.

¡Besos!

_**..::SMaris::..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! De nuevo les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Contestanto comentarios:

**Lily:** _Sí! Apareció el bello pelirrojo! Que bueno que aceptaras el nuevo nombre. Sí, a mi tampoco me gusta que lo esté usando peroo.. No digo nada más. Ya lo sabrás con el correr de la historia. Gracias por comentaar!_

**paqui: **_Jaja, sí. Algunos podrían pensar que es una corta chorro, pero.. Por mi mejor. Igual, un hombre tiene sus necesidades, no? jajaja Veremos cómo le va con eso de fingir que la ama, no creo que le vaya a costar demasiado. Pobrecito! Si hasta yo que soy la responsable de su sufrimiento en este fic estoy sintiendo penita! Gracias por dejar tu comentario!_

Ahora sí, disfruten!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

Era una locura, lo sabía. La locura más loca de toda su vida.

Para ella que era un ser racional, aquello era un disparate, algo totalmente estúpido. Pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese por volver con Alex. Él no podía haberla dejado, no en ese momento.

Ya se había recibido, tenía 24 años, un trabajo estable y pareja, bueno, la tenía. Ya era momento de sentar cabeza, casarse y luego de unos años, pero antes de 30, tener hijos. Era lo que debía hacerse, ¿verdad? No era difícil. Como plantar un árbol, tener un hijo y escribir un libro. Eso era lo que debía hacer.

Era lo que siempre había planeado, y todo salía de maravilla, hasta esa noche.

Había encontrado al hombre que era casi perfecto, aunque siempre que le preguntaban por qué "casi" nunca sabía la respuesta, aunque creía que estaba allí. En algún lugar estaba la respuesta.

Alex había sido maravilloso con ella desde el principio. Le había regalado flores en sus citas, como todos los hombres deberían hacer. Había sido un excelente alumno y era un gran profesional. Uno de los mejores del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, claro, la mejor era ella, o por lo menos eso decían todos. Era el mejor compañero para su vida, por eso estaba con él. Y porque lo amaba ¿verdad? Su corazón se estrujó ante este último pensamiento. ¿Realmente lo amaba y por eso hacía lo que hacía? ¿O era porque se suponía que así debía ser?

Varias veces Ginny le había preguntado si en serio amaba a Alex.

Era cierto que últimamente, en realidad hacía bastante, la relación estaba un poco fría. No podía evitar un sonrojo al recordar que de hecho hacía bastante que no tenían relaciones. Siempre era por una cosa o la otra, porque llegaban cansados del trabajo, al otro día debían levantarse temprano y cosas por el estilo. En un principio había sido ella la que ponía las trabas, y luego fue él, y luego ya no se necesitaron palabras.

Pero ahí estaba ella, en el departamento de su mejor amigo, dispuesta a suplicarle que le ayudara con eso. Había sido en un momento de lucidez, o de pérdida de razón depende quién lo analizara, en el que se le ocurrió aquella descabellante idea.

Es que debía de ser esa la razón. ¿Cuál otra si no? Hacía mucho que salían, a lo mejor habían caído en la rutina. Pero en cuanto él viera que ella estaba con otro y bien, y que no estaba a su alcance, se daría cuenta de que en verdad la amaba y deseaba estar con ella.

Ahora sólo debía esperar que Ron aceptara. Puso toda su atención en él.

Él la miraba fijamente con sus profundos, hipnotizantes y herm… Eh… Con sus ojos azules. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido que cada vez acentuaba más su confusión.

¿Qué era lo que no entendía? Era simple, debía hacerse pasar por su novio, sólo frente a algunas personas, tampoco iban a involucrar en la mentira a todo el mundo. ¿Qué podía ser lo confuso en eso?

-Mione, ¿estás demente?-le preguntó por fin. Bueno, por lo menos la había llamado Mione, lo que era una clara señal de que no estaba enfadado, todavía.

-oOo-

-Nunca he estado más cuerda-le respondió Hermione antes de agacharse frente a él apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de él.

Ron debió agachar su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que seguían estando rojos y comenzaban a dar señales de hinchazón.

-Somos amigos, ¿verdad?-le preguntó y él asintió-Mejores amigos-él volvió a asentir-Siempre estoy para cuando me necesites y viceversa, ¿no es así?-esperó a qué el asintiera-¿Entonces por qué dirías que no?-le preguntó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-Mione, fingir que somos novios no es cualquier cosa-le dijo Ron hablándole como si lo hiciera a su sobrina Victoire.

Su corazón latía desbocado, tanto que temía que ella lo escuchara. Lo había tomado por sorpresa totalmente. En un principio había pensado que lo había dicho en broma, pero cuando no soltó una risa y se lo volvió a repetir supo que a su adorada castaña se le había chiflado el moño.

Estaba enojado y a punto de explotar por contener las ganas de ir a golpear a Alex. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa? Aún no lo podía creer. Teniendo a la mujer más maravillosa a su lado.

No había un día en que él dejara de admirarla. Era cierto que peleaban, pero también era cierto que después de la guerra había dejado de comportarse como un niño, había madurado. Además, las peleas eran parte de ellos, de lo que ellos eran, no podían dejarlas.

Años atrás, y en realidad todo el tiempo, hubiera dado todo por estar en el lugar de Alex. Ser quien recibiera un abrazo y un beso cariñoso en los labios, quien despertara a su lado y le llevara el desayuno a la cama. Quien la desprendiera de la ropa con la excusa de que sin ella era más bonita.

Pero de ahí a fingir que era su novio, porque encima no era de verdad, era de mentiritas, como cuando era muy pequeño y accedía a jugar con Ginny a esos juegos de roles en los que él solía ser el tío que malcriaba a los hijos de su hermana.

Eso era una locura. No podía hacer eso. Más allá de que era una niñada, él no era suicida. Y sabía que si accedía a eso corría el riesgo de salir lastimado. ¡Por todos los cielos, él la amaba! No podía jugar con su corazón de esa manera, aunque de hecho ella no lo supiese.

Sabía que si decía que sí y comenzaba con ese juego de darle celos al otro, terminaría destruido cuando ella corriera a los brazos de Alex, porque sabía que eso sucedería. Él vería la increíble mujer que se estaba perdiendo y volvería con ella, y él, se quedaría ahí, solo, sin nada, viendo al amor de su vida irse de su lado aunque sólo lo estuviera por tiempo limitado y de préstamo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Por lo pronto apartó la mirada de la mirada chocolate de su amiga. No lo soportaba. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y luego se agarró los cabellos con desesperación. Sabía que su amiga se impacientaría por una respuesta. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? Analizar las ventajas y desventajas.

Por un lado, si decía que sí, estaba todo lo antes mencionado, una clara desventaja, pero era su amiga, no podía decirle que no y además podría presumirla como su novia frente a algunas personas, lo cual no estaba nada mal.

Por otro lado, si decía que no, se alejaba del posible sufrimiento, pero corría el riesgo de que ella no le perdonara el no ayudarle.

Lanzó un quejido desesperado, y de golpe la miró a los ojos, como ella había hecho exactamente cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

Debía enamorarla. Demostrarle que él era mejor que Alex, que él podía darle todo lo que ella pretendía del otro y mucho más.

La descartó enseguida.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle él? Trabajaba con George en la tienda del callejón Diagon echándole una mano. La falta de Fred se había hecho notable y él fue el único que pudo acudir a ayudarlo. No era como tener un alto puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, como él.

Apenas y tenía un departamento en el que cabía él y no podría llenarla de regalos como de seguro él debía hacer.

-Por favor.

El suave susurro de la dulce vos de Hermione hizo que posara la vista en ella y aquello causó que se perdiera en aquel mar de chocolate derretido que soltara un inevitable "sí".

-¿Lo harás? ¿En serio?

La sonrisa de Hermione en ese momento lo valía todo. Aunque no pudo evitar un poco de tristeza al pensar que aquella alegría se debía más a la perspectiva de poder recuperar a su novio que porque fuera a hacerse pasar por su novia.

-Eres el mejor-le dijo Hermione antes de abalanzarse a su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ron correspondió a ello y se dejó llevar por el embriagante aroma a jazmines que desprendía ella. Cerró los ojos, aspiró hasta llenarse los pulmones y estrechó a Hermione aún más contra él.

-Ahora sí, debemos poner algunas reglas-le dijo ella una vez se hubieran separado-Frente a tus padres y familia no deberá hacer falta fingir, pero los pondremos sobre aviso, en el caso de que Alex esté presente justo frente a ellos.

Hermione siguió detallando algunas reglas más que luego le pediría que le recordara. En ese momento su cerebro ya no respondía más. Estaba atontado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿En qué lío se había metido?

-_Van a ser días muuuuuuy largos_-pensó mientras se dejaba caer para atrás en el sofá, apoyaba la cabeza en el mismo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

No tenía idea en lo que se había metido ni en lo que podría terminar aquello. Pero de algo estaba seguro. El que salía perdiendo allí, era él.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Muy malo? ¿Tengo que esperar tomatazos? Otra vez mil perdones por lo corto del capítulo. Pero es que como son más bien introductorios a la historia, son cortos, probablemente ya cuando empiece la mentira y los encontronazos sean más largos.

Espero que les haya gustado! Y otra vez gracias por leerla! Significa mucho para mi.

Si dejan un comentario, crítica o lo que sea, será muy bien recibido!

Besotes!

**..::SMaris::..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Siento muchísimo haber demorado, pero como habrán leído la computadora estuvo en el médico y efectivamente tuvieron que formatearla así que tuve que reescribir el capítulo. Además de que el19 de diciembre me fui de vacaciones (que fueron geniales a propósito!) Pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Esta vez sí es un poquito más largo. Perdón que no sea de lo mejor, pero la verdad es que tampoco estoy pasando un buen momento familiar, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de la historia. Es de las pocas cosas que me aleja un ratito de los problemas.**

**En fin... Disfruten!**

* * *

La verdad detrás de la mentira

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando despertó en la mañana pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño. Que Alex no había terminado con ella cuando se suponía que debía haberle propuesto casamiento y que no había cometido la idiotez de pedirle a Ron, su mejor amigo, que fingiera ser su novio.

Pero muy decepcionada de sí misma se sintió cuando recordó que todo era verdad. Sí había sucedido y sí había sido así de horrible. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

Las lágrimas acudieron a ella descontroladas. Intentó contenerlas en vano.

¿Cómo podía llorar por aquel bastardo hijo de su gran… Madre?

Le costaba definir si lloraba porque su corazón se encontraba roto, o porque sus planes de vida se vieran estropeados.

Ahora caminaba fuera de la línea que alguna vez se hubiera proyectado de pequeña. Pero volvería a ella pronto, en cuando Alex se diera cuenta que se había equivocado.

Ron acudió a su mente enseguida. Sentía un poco de culpa por haberlo metido en aquello. Recordó la noche anterior y su mirada. Ese azul en sus ojos decían algo que ella no podía interpretar. Al momento de aceptar, lo había hecho como quien intenta no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. No debía haberlo metido en eso, pero estaba dispuesta a todo por volver a la línea, digo, con Alex.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Tan obsesionada estaba con que todo saliera como lo había planeado?

Decidió que no quería pensar más en eso por ese momento.

Se quedó en la cama mirando el techo tratando de no pensar en nada, lo cual no era muy difícil debido a que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. De vez en cuando alguna lágrima acudía a sus ojos, los recuerdos de esos 5 años asaltaban su mente provocándole desazón. Un sentimiento nuevo la confundió, uno que no había sentido hasta ese momento, uno que de hecho era algo lejano pero que ahí estaba.

Alivio.

¿Pero alivio de qué? ¿De librarse de él? ¿Y por qué iba a sentir eso? Si no es que estuviera estorbándole.

No pudo reflexionar más sobre aquello porque su móvil sonó sobresaltándola.

Con un quejido se dio vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡No estoy!-gritó, para nadie en realidad porque no podían escucharla.

El celular siguió sonando más y más hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

-¡Gracias!-dijo con un poco de mal humor. No estaba para nadie en ese momento.

La paz le duró poco porque pronto comenzó a sonar otra vez y ella siguió ignorándolo, hasta que de nuevo, silencio…

-¡Ay, no!-se quejó cuando el teléfono móvil sonada de vuelta.

Ya cansada y muy pero muy molesta lo tomó para ponerle fin a aquella tortura. Antes de apagarlo se le ocurrió mirar para descubrir que era su amiga Ginny.

Ya se lo imaginaba, puesto que supuestamente debería de haberla llamado emocionada para decirle las buenas nuevas.

-Lo siento, Gin. Luego te enterarás-dijo con algo de culpabilidad antes de apagarlo.

Cuando creyó que por fin todo había terminado, el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta la hizo perder la paciencia por completo.

Con el pensamiento de que Ginny seguro que había ido hasta allí se puso la bata y se dirigió a la puerta.

La abrió bruscamente y vaya sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a Ron a punto de golpear la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Ron!-exclamó por la sorpresa y sintiendo a su enfado y mal humor irse hacia algún recóndito lugar-Pasa-le dijo corriéndose para dejarlo entrar.

-Lo siento si te molesta, pero quería saber cómo estabas y sabía que no atenderías tu móvil-le dijo él mientras entraba.

-No te preocupes -le respondió con una sonrisa.

Nunca había entendido por qué Ron tenía ese poder con ella. Pero sólo con verlo parado en la puerta sin más que su persona había hecho que el malestar que sentía al ser interrumpida cuando quería estar sola se fuera inmediatamente. De hecho, sentía que se le había ido cualquier malestar que hubiera sentido por cualquier motivo.

-Bueno, y… ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el pelirrojo escrutándola con la mirada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina de su amiga.

-Bien-dijo simplemente-¿Quieres café?-le preguntó mientras ponía agua en la cafetera.

-Sí, gracias-le contestó Ron, aún observándola de aquella forma, expectante.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Hermione extrañada al sentirse observada de esa forma.

Ron la observó un poco más antes de contestar.

-Nada, nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que la máquina de café hizo notar que el mismo estaba listo.

La castaña sirvió dos tazas. A una le puso dos terrones de azúcar y a la otra ninguno. Le entregó la primera a Ron.

-Le pusiste…

-Dos de azúcar, sí-le contestó Hermione antes que terminara.

-Gracias-le sonrió Ron en respuesta.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ron revolviendo el café como absorto en otro mundo y Hermione estudiándolo intentando descifrar qué le sucedía.

-¿Seguro que no ocurre nada?-volvió a insistir ella.

Ron la miró durante unos segundos.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo de ayer a la noche, verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?-quiso saber Hermione aún sin comprender.

-Ah, listo.

-¿Te arrepentiste de aceptar ayudarme?-por fin entendió la castaña.

-No, no. Para nada-contestó Ron.

-Porque en serio que no quiero obligarte a nada. Si no estás seguro de querer todavía puedes arrepentirte.

Era la oportunidad de decir que no y acabar con todo aquello. Acabar con lo que de seguro sería una pesadilla para él. Con lo que de seguro rompería su corazón en mil pedazos.

-_De acuerdo, no la mires y dile que no. Que no es la mejor idea para recuperar al mal nacido aquel. No, mejor dile que ni siquiera es buena idea volver con él_-Ron aún mantenía la vista en el café. Sabía que si la miraba volvería a ceder como el tonto enamorado que era.

-Ron, en serio, puedes decir que no-le dijo Hermione tomando una de las manos de su mejor amigo.

Y eso fue todo para que él Levantara su mirada y se volviera a perder en ese mar de chocolate.

-No, claro que te ayudaré-le dijo-_¡Idiota!_-se reprendió.

-Gracias-le respondió Hermione con una sincera sonrisa.

Ron le sonrió de vuelta por inercia.

Aquel mágico momento se vio interrumpido por alguien gritando en la sala de su departamento.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?-Ginny no había podido con su paciencia y había decidido que antes que nadie debía enterarse de las buenas noticias.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de rendición a la vez que cerraba los ojos y apartaba la mano de la de Ron, quien de pronto sintió algo de frío. El contacto con Hermione siempre lograba que se llenara de calidez.

-¡En la cocina!-le gritó la castaña a su amiga.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su amiga.

-¡Cuéntame!-gritó apenas entrar y sin percatarse de la presencia de su hermano.

-Buenos días para ti también, hermana-le dijo Ron.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No me digas que él lo sabe antes que yo!-se quejó Ginny haciendo puchero y sentándose afligida a un lado de su hermano.

-Gin…-empezó Hermione.

-¡Eso no es justo!-la interrumpía Ginny.

-Gin…-continuaba su amiga.

-¡Por derecho yo debía enterarme primero!-seguía quejándose la pelirroja.

-¡Gin, basta!-le cortó su hermano-Mione intenta decirte algo-le dijo con voz más baja una vez que su hermanas e hubiera callado.

-No habrá boda-le dijo Hermione. ¿Para qué esperar más a darle aquella noticia?

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?-Ginny parecía confundida.

-Alex rompió conmigo-le contó Hermione.

Ginny pareció quedarse en shock porque no parpadeaba ni parecía respirar.

-No dijo nada, simplemente que lo nuestro no funcionaba-le explicó la castaña.

Ron volvió a sentir el cólera recorrer su cuerpo con el recuerdo de lo destrozada que se encontraba su adorada Hermione la noche anterior.

-No entiendo-dijo de pronto Ginny-Todo era perfecto entre ustedes…-le dijo aún sin comprender.

-No lo era, Gin-le dijo Hermione en un suspiro-Hacía un tiempo que de hecho las cosas parecían no ir a ningún lado.

-Oh, lo siento tanto amiga-le dijo Ginny realmente apenada-¿¡Y por qué no me llamaste!?-la regañó luego-Debiste de estar sola completamente destrozada…

-De hecho, estuve con Ron. No quise molestarte en la cena que tenían-le dijo Hermione.

Ginny miró a su hermano y luego a Hermione, luego a Ron otra vez y sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña pero que pasó desapercibido para los otros dos.

-Pero no todo está perdido-le dijo Hermione de pronto y con un intento de sonrisa-Lo recuperaré. Le haré ver lo que se está perdiendo y volverá conmigo…

Su amiga pelirroja la miró como si se hubiese convertido en un bicho raro.

-¿De qué hablas?-quiso saber, no muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

La verdad es que a pesar de que pensaba que Alex era un buen hombre para su amiga, siempre había albergado la esperanza de que se liara con su hermano. Sabía cuánto adoraba éste a su amiga y nada le hubiera hecho más feliz que ella le correspondiera. Y sí, sí sabía que las cosas entre Alex y ella no estaban bien los último meses, y la verdad era que a su amiga no la había visto tan apenada por ello.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-quiso saber.

-Ron va a ayudarme. Va a hacerse pasar por mi novio para darle celos-dijo Hermione como si fuera el mejor plan del mundo.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-dijo Ginny de pronto, visiblemente molesta.

Miró a su hermano como queriendo asesinarlo. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Ron cuando aceptó ayudarla con esa locura? ¿No se había dado cuenta que quien terminaría llevándose la peor parte sería él? Sabía cuánto sufría ya por no poder estar con ella, no soportaba la idea de que sufriera más.

-No es para que reacciones así, Ginny-le dijo Hermione ofendida.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, que fue roto por el timbre de la puerta de Hermione.

-Enseguida vuelvo-dijo ésta yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre?-le gritó en un susurro Ginny a su hermano.

-¿Por qué?-se hizo el desentendido él.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-le dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño-¿Sabes en lo que te has metido? ¿Sabes quién saldrá perdiendo en esto?

Ron suspiró abatido y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-No puedes hacerte esto-le dijo Ginny suavizando el tono.

-¿¡Y qué pretendías que hiciera!?-se exasperó Ron-Sabes que ella me puede-dijo en tono lastimero-Sabía que no debía aceptar. ¡Pero debiste ver su mirada!

-Eso no es excusa, Ronald-su hermana sólo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando se enfadaba con él-No quiero que después vengas llorando a mi casa-lo amenazó.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hermione entrando de nuevo a la cocina con un plato en sus manos-¿Estaban peleando de nuevo?

-Yo creo que me iré-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie-Gracias por el café, Mione-dijo besando dulcemente la mejilla de Hermione, que cerró los ojos y sonrió sutilmente, pero sin pasar inadvertido para Ginny-Adiós, Ginebra.

Ginny sólo respondió con un ademán de su mano. Estaba enfadada con él. Por idiota, por dejarse llevar. Pero tampoco podía culparlo, en su lugar hubiera hecho lo que fuere por Harry, es más, aún lo hacía. Sintió un poco de lástima por su hermano. Jamás superaría el amor de Hermione. Pero a pesar de todo, claro que ella estaría ahí para prestarle su hombro.

Sintió un poco de odio hacia Hermione, odio que se fue enseguida. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. No tenía ni idea de los sentimientos de su hermano para con ella.

-¿Y cómo estás con todo esto, entonces?-quiso saber Ginny.

-No lo sé-contestó sinceramente Hermione-La verdad es que pensé que sería pero no. Supongo que será por la certeza de que si hago lo que tengo planeado el volverá conmigo como debe ser-dijo luego de quedarse pensativa unos segundos.

-¿Cómo debe ser?-preguntó Ginny extrañada-Hermione, espero que no hagas esto por tu loca idea de "las cosas se darán como lo había planeado"-le dijo Ginny esperando equivocarse-¿Sabes? Lo mágico y divertido de la vida se encuentra en precisamente los sucesos inesperados-le dijo Ginny reflexivamente-Obviamente que hay sucesos inesperados horribles, pero son los que deben suceder-dijo recordando a su hermano Fred, su pérdida había sido terrible, pero nadie hubiese podido cambiar aquello-No digo que esté mal planear. Pero a veces es divertido cuando las cosas se salen un poco de la línea. Lo divertido, y aunque sea costoso, está en intentar ajustarse a la línea otra vez.

A lo mejor su amiga tenía mucha razón, o a lo mejor no.

¿Por qué nadie podía entender que ella realmente necesitaba que las cosas salieran como lo había deseado siempre?

¿Sería tan malo que las cosas se desviaran?

¿En verdad quería volver con Alex porque lo amaba o porque él era parte de su plan?

No, ella seguiría fiel a su plan. Lo reconquistaría y volverían y se casarían. Eso era lo que quería y eso bastaba para ella.

Para nada rondaba en su cabeza que lo que decía su amiga era una verdad muy verdadera y que ella misma lo experimentaría.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal?**

**Ya sé que no es muy bueno, perdón por eso. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para el próximo. De todas maneras ya comienzo a estudiar de nuevo, y peor. Este año comienzo nueva carrera (Dejé Lic. en Estadística por Lic. en Biotecnología) por lo que tengo que ponerme al día con muchas materias, voy a tener el tiempo un poco conatdo, pero prometo no abandonarlos!**

**Dejen su comentario, please!**

**Besos grandes!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Y perdón por la demora. Es que la facultad y la salud de mi mamá poco respiro me dejan. Sé que más de uno puede entenderme. También admito que no recibir RR del capítulo pasado me dejó un poco de desilusión, pero me imagino que las vacaciones o los exámenes también les dejan poco tiempo._

_En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, si es que alquien lo lee._

**La verdad detrás de la mentira**

**Capítulo 5**

Aquel día en el Ministerio estaba siendo un infierno. Cuando llegó por la mañana una pila considerable de diligencias y licitaciones la esperaban en su escritorio.

Así que se había armado de paciencia y mucho café para poder de a poco ir terminando con todo.

No había tenido oportunidad en la mañana de ver a Alex, pero discretamente había preguntado por él a su secretaria, Clementine, la cual le había dicho que lo había visto a media mañana llevarle unos papeles al jefe y que no había notado nada extraño en él, tal vez, excepto, que se mostraba un poco más entusiasmado en sus quehaceres de lo normal.

Hermione se auto-convenció que aquello se debía a que todavía estaba en proceso de adaptación a la pérdida y que por ello debía ocuparse lo más posible la cabeza para no pensar. Sí, de seguro eso era.

Era ya la hora del almuerzo y si él no cambiaba su rutina, a las 12:45 debía de ir a Ciro's a almorzar.

Eran las 12:25, así que todavía tenía tiempo. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Ron, debían comenzar a mostrarse juntos.

Esa mañana hubo poco movimiento en la tienda. Lo más emocionante había sido cuando un proveedor llevó unas cuantas cajas con material para los productos nuevos en los que trabajaba George, y eso era muy triste.

Lo cierto era que no había podido sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza ningún momento. Cada cosa le hacía acordarse de ella. Si no era la fotografía que él tenía de ella, Harry y él pegada al lado de la caja registradora, era porque desde donde estaba podía ver por la ventana la librería.

Cualquier ruido de una lechuza o de su móvil lo sobresaltaba. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella lo ubicaría para poner en marcha el plan.

Suspiró. A veces, en realidad muchas, se preguntaba cuándo las cosas podrían empezar a ir bien para él. Cuándo podría empezar a hacer su vida como la quería.

No quería sonar egoísta ni desagradecido con su hermano por darle trabajo, pero la verdad era que en realidad Ron era el que ayudaba a George, y no es que no le gustara trabajar en la tienda, porque resultaba muy divertido en algunas ocasiones. Pero sus sueños eran otros.

Él quería ser Auror, siempre lo había querido. Le hubiera gustado poder entrar a la academia con Harry, estudiar juntos, recibirse juntos, ser un profesional.

Sabía que lo recibirían con las puertas abiertas y que le facilitarían algunas cosas, por ser héroe de guerra y demás, pero no era tan fácil. Tenía que dejar a George solo y sabía que no sería bueno, su hermano solo no podría manejar la tienda.

Tenía la planilla de solicitud para ingresar en el cajón de su mesa auxiliar, pero no se atrevía a completarla aún.

La campanilla de la puerta del local lo devolvió a la realidad, detrás del mostrador.

Una joven, bastante atractiva tenía que admitir, entró por la misma. Un vestido hasta medio muslo color manteca, piel ligeramente bronceada, piernas torneadas, cabello lacio y morocho, ojos verdes agua y un cuerpo que de seguro era la envidia para muchas mujeres.

Caminó contoneándose hasta él con una ligera sonrisa que marcaba unos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-dijo ella alegremente.

Ron se quedó mudo unos segundos y luego de reaccionar habló.

-Hola-le respondió soltando el aire que no sabía que había contenido-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-le preguntó servicialmente.

-Pues… La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué busco-admitió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera irresistible.

-Di-dime qué… Es lo que quieres hacer-tartamudeó un poco, la verdad era que esa mujer estaba provocándole un calorcillo que se extendía por su cuerpo a una considerable velocidad.

-Es que… Verás-su voz era muy sensual-Es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y después de varios años de que mis amigos y yo tengamos que soportar sus maldades he decidido vengarme, no a gran escala, algo sencillo y divertido.

-¿Cómo volar el pastel en pedazos?

Ella rió suavemente y eso hipnotizó a Ron aún más.

-Algo como eso, sí-le contestó ella.

Ron se movió recorriendo los estantes hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Tomo uno en las manos y se volvió sobre sus pies para volver al mostrador.

Un par de ojos verdes agua demasiado cerca casi lo hacen perder el equilibrio.

-Eh…-de pronto se había olvidado lo que había ido a hacer-Eh…

Ella pestañeaba de una manera muy provocadora

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-le dijo en voz baja debido a la cercanía.

-Eh…-volvía a tartamudear él-Es… Una vela que… De hecho tiene un explosivo en la base l-lo suficientemente potente… Para explotar el pastel sin ocasionar más daños que… Ensuciar a unos… Cuantos-Ron tragó profundo a medida que la chica de la cual todavía no sabía el nombre se acercaba cada vez más.

Estaba a escasos centímetros y sus alientos se confundían. El beso era un hecho…

"_In my place, in my place  
were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah"_

... O casi.

-Lo siento, es mi móvil-quería insultar a quien fuera que lo estuviera molestando-¿Si?-preguntó con bastante tono molesto.

-_Lo siento, Ron, ¿molesto?_

-No, Mione, claro que no-dijo Ron a quien de pronto se le había ido la molestia.

-_Ah, mejor entonces. ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?_

-Eh…-Ya sabía a qué venía aquello. El juego había comenzado-De acuerdo-aceptó por fin.

-_¡Que bien!_-se emocionó Hermione porque sus planes hasta ahora estuvieran por fin en marcha-_A las 12:45 si quieres nos encontramos en Ciro's. ¿Sabes dónde queda?_

-Sí, claro que sé-dijo Ron por fin. La morocha de ojos verdes aún estaba cerca de él-Nos vemos, adiós.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Ella aún lo miraba.

-_"Hubiera sido divertido"_-pensó. Pero el deber de amigo (o más bien de tonto enamorado) lo llamaba-¡George!-gritó.

Se oyeron unos ruidos en el depósito y enseguida su hermano apareció.

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber al llegar donde estaba su hermano. Se quedó igual de hipnotizado que Ron al observar a la bella muchacha que ahora se encontraba unos pasos más distanciada de Ron, pero que aún lo miraba intensamente.

-¿Puedes seguir atendiéndola? Debo irme-le aclaró.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Quién era, tu novia?-quiso saber de pronto la chica.

-Eh…-Ron no sabía que contestar-Sí… Pero no-dijo al fin, no sabía por qué, pero no quería que ella creyera que Hermione era su novia.

Ella se rió y lo miró extrañada.

-Debo irme, adiós-dijo Ron sin más, y salió de la tienda.

-¿Es o no es la novia?-se dirigió la morocha a George.

-Es una larga historia-le contestó éste, aún hipnotizado.

-¿Él trabaja todos los días aquí?-quiso saber otra vez.

-Sí, todos lodos los días-contestó George-¿Por?-esta vez él quiso saber.

-Tal vez mañana vaya a necesitar más cosas-contestó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

El sol le daba en el rostro y era agradable porque una brisa suave lo acompañaba. No hacía demasiado calor ese día. Aquello lo ponía de un poco mejor humor, y el hecho de que fuera a encontrarse con Hermione ponía puntos extra a aquello. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que su encuentro se debía a que quería mostrarse con él frente a Alex, aquello le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Estaba a dos calles del lugar, y un aroma delicado e intenso llamó su atención y cuando volteó, un perfecto ramo de fresias le gritaba que era perfecto para ella. No lo pensó dos segundos más y lo compró.

Contento porque sabía que aquello le encantaría a Hermione caminó las dos cuadras que restaban. Y allí la esperaba ella, que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción. A lo mejor no llevaba vestido corto, ni piernas torneadas y bronceadas, ni cuerpo perfecto como aquella chica de la tienda, pero era perfecta para él. Con su pelo castaño a veces más enmarañado que otras, con su ropa un talle más grande de lo que debería, pero con esa sonrisa por la cual lo dejaría todo.

Sonrió al llegar a su encuentro y le entregó el ramo de fresias al tiempo que le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

Hermione se maravilló por el aroma de las flores y cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de sus labios en su frente. No supo por qué, pero su corazón se aceleró durante unos instantes.

-Gracias por acordarte de las flores-le dijo-Yo me olvidé de decirte que compraras unas. Será perfecto si él las nota-dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia dentro del local.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para Ron. Claro, jamás notaría que el detalle había sido por ella, no para el otro idiota.

Hermione detallaba el lugar lo más discreta que podía cuando lo vio. Sentado, solo, mirando hacia todos lados a la espera de alguien.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hermione se tensionó enseguida. Estudió su expresión. ¿Era nerviosismo lo que veía? Reprimió una sonrisa esperanzada al darse cuenta que debía estar así por su presencia, que probablemente era a ella a quien él esperaba ver.

Sintió a Ron a su espalda e instintivamente le tomó la mano para encaminarse hacia la mesa que había elegido, que estaba en una posición ideal desde donde podía verlo disimuladamente.

Observó con deleite que Alex posaba la vista en sus manos entrelazadas. El plan estaba funcionando.

Con el sentimiento amargo de la decepción siguió a Hermione dentro del bar, quien no tardó en inspeccionar el lugar buscando al maldito desgraciado.

Él ya lo había visto apenas pusiera un pie dentro. Era automático para él desde la guerra saber exactamente dónde estaba parado, quién lo rodeaba y por dónde. "Siempre alerta", esas palabras de Moody nunca las olvidaría.

Sintió la tensión en Hermione cuando Alex y ella se miraron. Puso notar algo de nerviosismo e incomodidad en la mirada de Alex. ¿Incomodidad de qué? Cuando lo había visto apenas entrar le pareció que él esperaba a alguien. ¿Acaso podría ser que…?

-"_No creo"_-pensó Ron-_"No creo que el mal nacido se atreviera…"_-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la suavidad de la mano de Hermione tomar la suya. Su corazón volvió a palpitar de emoción por el contacto. Emoción que se fue enseguida al descubrir que aquel contacto era solamente una actuación.

Observó que Alex detenía su mirada en sus manos juntas. Lo hacía con indiferencia. Aquello lo enfureció. No quería que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas.

Se sentaron en la mesa por fin y ordenaron su comida.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron había ordenado sólo una ensalada.

-¿Sucede algo que no tienes hambre?-quiso saber Hermione.

-No-mintió el ojiazul-Es sólo que ya había comido algo antes de que llamaras-volvió a mentir.

-Oh, me hubieras dicho-le dijo ella.

-No, tu querías que viniera para… Bueno, ya sabes-dijo Ron haciendo ademanes que daban a entender lo que quería decir.

-Sí, gracias por venir-le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que un poco, pero apenas un poco, se fuera su malestar.

-Creo que está funcionando-dijo ella sonriente otra vez, aunque esta sonrisa no era tan radiante como la que le dedicara a él-Noté que se puso nervioso cuando me vio y no apartó la mirada de nuestras manos.

Ron la miró sin comprender. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que el nerviosismo no era por verla a ella? ¿Y que no le importó ver sus manos entrelazadas?

Suspiró de derrota.

-_"No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver_"-pensó.

¿Debía decirle de lo que él se había dado cuenta? Es que la veía tan ilusionada. No quería ser el culpable de romper su ilusión.

Por un lado quería decírselo para acabar con esa locura y que ella por fin estuviera liberada de Alex y tal vez, sólo así tal vez, él pudiera empezar a conquistarla.

-Mira, se está yendo-le dijo Hermione en un susurro.

De soslayo, Ron pudo observar que efectivamente Alex abandonaba el lugar. Lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos más apenas salió del lugar y lo vio tomando su móvil y hablar con alguien. Otra vez se incrementaban sus sospechas, a lo que frunció el ceño, cosa que pasó inadvertida por la castaña.

-No debe haberlo soportado-dijo la misma con un aire de triunfo en la voz.

Ron suspiró otra vez. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Y si lo que creía era cierto. Serían dos personas las que terminarían saliendo lastimadas de aquello.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy malo?_

_Otra vez perdón por la demora y por lo corto del capítulo. Pero lamentablemente van a ser así. Particularmente prefiero que sean cortos a que directamente no escriba, je._

_Dejenme saber lo que les pareció. Es de gran ayuda y motivación para mi sus rr._

_Un beso!_

_..::SMaris::.._


End file.
